RF power amplifier systems are known in the art for use in amplifying RF signals for broadcasting purposes including radio and television. Such power amplifiers may be employed in the broadcasting of either analog television signals, known as the NTSC, PAL, SECAM format, or digital signals, sometimes known as DTV format. When employed in television broadcasting, the frequency bandwidth for the television signals is 6 MHz. The television channels will be in the UHF signal range from approximately 470 to 860 MHz.
The RF input signal to such a power amplifier is obtained from an RF exciter and, for example, this may take the form of a modulated RF carrier within a frequency band of 470 to 860 MHz with the bandwidth of any one channel being on the order of 6 MHz. This modulated RF input signal may have a magnitude on the order of 20 milliwatts. This input signal is increased in magnitude to a much higher level such as on the order of 400 watts which represents a gain on the order of 43 dB.
These power amplifier systems are expected in many situations to be constantly operating so that a radio or television station employing such a power amplifier system may continuously broadcast.